Devil's Call, War of the Beasts
by BlackKnight696
Summary: I kinda got off topic on this one.  Oh well.  Enjoy  by the way, these take place in 2015, also known as "The Great Disaster".  And will include vulgar language and probably suggestive themes.  Be warned...


**The Chosen Friends**

She was in Ft. Myers, Florida. Lily ran past the "Love Tree", Where Christian first asked her out. _When did it stop? _She asked herself. She shook her head, _Can't, gotta get away!_ She looked behind her; the demons that had been pursuing her were recoiling in fear. No surprise, she was on church property. She walked near the entrance of the sanctuary. Pastor Clint, Christian's dad, was preaching. It was a Sunday, 9:30, January 12th, 2017. The contemporary service. He was talking about the seven bowls of God's wrath, something Christian enjoyed talking about. The end of the world, figures. She and Christian had somehow released Satan and his minions a couple days back. Christian had gone to confront Satan, while he had given Lily instructions to recruit help.

Lily closed her eyes and took in the old pastor's words. It had been a year since she had heard his voice. Being here reminded her of four years ago, at the "Love Tree", when she was 14, and Christian was 15.

"C'mon Lil's! I need some GOOD ideas!" Christian said. He'd been trying to write a story, but didn't have any ideas for it.

"Well," She replied, "I think that having koala bears WAS, a good idea. Besides, they're cute!"

"Hmm, koalas versus dragons?" Christian sighed, "Yeah, don't think so." He climbed higher into the tree. Lily climbed after him.

"Well," She said, "What if they don't fight?" She snuggled next to him. His muscles tensed, only like when he was nervous. "What if they fall in love?"

Christian fidgeted, "Well, nobody would expect the two… It would be kinda weird with them together. It would never work…" Lily scooted closer to him.

"Of course it would…" She said. "We would know, huh?" Christian stayed silent. He looked at her with blank eyes and jumped to the ground. He hesitated.

"No, and I don't think we ever did…" He said. He closed his notebook and started walking away. "You never even let it start."

Lily flashed back into reality. _Why did that happen? _She thought, _We had amazing times, together… How could it…? _She shook it off. The service had ended, but people were remaining in the church, afraid of what was outside. She walked to the office building, where children's service usually was. As she entered, she heard moving chairs and running. Were they barricading the doors? She tried to push the doors into the youth room, but with no luck. Yep, blocked. "Let me in!" She yelled, knocking on the door. She managed to open it up a crack, "It's me, Lily!" That got them clearing chairs fast.

She entered the room, looking at the curious faces. Most of the kids would have been too old to be here, bet the demons must have given an exception. "LILY!" One girl yelled. She ran up to hug her. It was Kaitlin, who was 18, who had brown hair and glasses. She had been Lily's best friend. A couple of the boys were looking around. One was 15, who had blonde hair and glasses, Larry. Two of them were brothers, one was 18, Austin and was one year his brother's senior. The other was Payton. Both had brown hair and what used to be a light, humorous expression. It was now a look of fear and sadness. The last boy, Jordan, age of 14, could have been Christian's brother. But he didn't have glasses.

"Umm, Lily?" Austin asked, "Where, where is Christian?" His face revealed his fear. He was one of Christian's best friends. Lily had to explain Christian's plan to them.

"He wanted me to get you guys, all of you." She looked at her friends, AJ, 19, a once blonde, crazy girl. Her hair was red, now. Taylor, a brunette girl, usually serious. But she called herself AJ's mini-me. She was 18. "He told me to get you guys and take you to an old church in Georgia, where he'll meet us so he can-"

"So he can what?" A boy out of the group asked in irritation. He was Zach; he had short brown hair, and was 20. He didn't like Christian. "He's going to kill us! That's what he'll do!"

"No he won't!" Lily yelled, "He's on his way to face the Devil right this moment! The least you can do is try to help!" The group was silent. Austin, Payton, Larry, and Jordan: The Dudes, as Christian called them, showed complete fear. So did the girls. Even Zach was stunned, how could he beat that? Facing the Devil, that was totally insane. Lily calmed down, "So will you help us? He wants us to try and kill the demons. Even if we don't, we'll all die, anyway." Nobody disagreed. Lily led them out in silence, even Zach followed. Besides, she hadn't come alone. They stepped outside and witnessed the robots, F-077 Gamma, Z-999 Omega, W-231 Delta, Execution-Bot Alpha-66, Q-777 Beta, and X-013 Omega, fighting off demons. The group ran and fled to the old church.

**Road to Demon-ocracy**

Christian walked through the forest, without a clue where he was, or what time it was. His black hair made things a lot hotter, his olive skin made it easier to travel through occupied towns. His gun was filled with ammunition. He was searching for Satan. He believed he was Satan's relative. Now he was going to find the truth. "Damnit!" Christian yelled in irritation, "Where are you, Devil!" A low chuckle sounded through the trees. Christian looked around, "Stop hiding! Show yourself!" The laugh grew louder.

"Foolish child, it is not me, who is hiding…" The Devil's form appeared in front of Christian. "I believe you want an answer, yes…?" His mouth opened in a smile, revealing rows of sharp, pointed teeth. "You wish to ask of your relation to me…?" Christian stood firm, but he was scared to death. Could he trust the Devil? _He is the deceiver, _Christian thought, _but I have to ask anyway._

"Y-yes." Christian shook. Satan seemed to look at him with interest. It chuckled.

"Yes… Yes… How brave of you to stand before me…" Satan said calmly, "But your friends would never appreciate this, would they…? They would treat you just as they did before you left, wouldn't they…? They would label you an outcast, a nuisance, a bother… But I can give you power. I can give you dominion over this planet! You would not be an outcast, but a king! A god! You would have legions under your control! That is what you want, isn't it…?" Christian shifted. It WAS what he wanted, he wanted power. He wanted control. _But it isn't mine to take! _Christian yelled at himself.

"No." Christian said. The Devil paused, and said, "So be it…" The trees surrounding him grew vines, which wrapped around his limbs. "If you will not take my offer, then you will watch me destroy your pathetic planet…" Christian suspended a foot off the ground. Demon guards with spears surrounded him. "And," Satan continued, "Your powers come from, me…" He walked away, pleased at the damage he'd caused inside Christian. Christian struggled to get free.

"Come back and fight like a girl!" Christian yelled, trying to taunt the Devil.

After an hour, Christian had stopped struggling. His guards would glance from time to time. Maybe from fear, maybe from hatred. He guessed both. There was no way he could fight all of them like this, but they had to make a mistake sometime, right? He waited patiently. Soon enough, they'd slip up. Then he'd make a run for it. He closed his eyes and fell asleep.

**Dead Men Tell No Tales**

Lily led them across the state line, demons nowhere in sight. "Are they gone…?" Larry asked. None of them had weapons to defend themselves, and it was getting pretty awkward sending robots with someone to take a whiz. They'd been out for three days.

"Yeah, they should be." Lily said, "We're getting close to the church, Christian and I stayed in it trying to get here. Last we checked, it was abandoned." They continued walking with silence. Payton smiled. He started to ask, "You didn't have s-"

"NO!" Lily yelled. The group started to laugh. Her face was bright red. It seemed that "The Dudes" had inherited Christian's sense of humor. After the laughter died down, there was, again, an eerie silence.

Lily sat at the campfire. The basement of the church was concrete, perfect for handling flammable objects. The room was quiet, everybody, even the robots, was in the basement. Kaitlin broke the silence, "So what are we going to do, now…?" Each of the teens had a look of helplessness and despair. None of them had any self-defense. Austin turned a computer in the corner "on". It had no password.

"Hey," Austin said, "Maybe if we look on Google Maps, we can find something?" He logged onto the site.

"Well," Lily sighed, "It's worth a try…" They did so. "Hey," she pointed out, "Is that a military base?"

"Yeah," Austin replied, "Would the troops be out fighting the demons, or would they still have guards there?"

"Why?" Larry asked, "What are you two thinking?" Both of them stared at him as if he had fallen from space. Lily grinned.

"Guys," she announced, "We're going on a raid."

The base was quiet, except for the sneaking of fifteen people and robots. "Looks like it's clear." Jordan said. They all stood up. "Think there are weapons here? What if they took them all?" Lily hadn't considered this, what if she had led them into a trap?

"Negative," Gamma said, "High levels of military arms detected. No organic life sources present within ten-mile radius." Everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

"Then let's go!" Payton yelled, running at the base.

The inside was illuminated. "Doesn't something seem weird about this…?" Taylor asked. Nobody responded to her. They were all focusing at the huge stockpile of weapons in front of them. Rocket launchers. Machine guns. Dynamite. And, just to rub it in, a brand new high-power revolving gun. Brand new as in it had just been deployed a year ago. Austin picked it up, "Why would they leave this here…?" The ground rumbled.

"Danger!" Execution-Bot beeped, "Large, super aggressive organic unit headed at low speed in this direction. Chance of winning: negative 666. Form XYZ unit." The robots did.

XYZ boomed, "Super Aggressive unit's estimated time of arrival: 1 second." The wall broke in. The dust blocked accurate vision, but the silhouette was unmistakable.

"Satan!" Lily yelled, she looked around frantically, "Where's Christian!" The Devil chuckled.

"Whom?" He answered, "I have killed many mortals in the past few weeks. What might this 'Christian' LOOK like, little Lillian…?" His face showed a look of amusement.

"You," Lily said, "you KILLED him!" Lucifer nodded. Lily trembled and collapsed on the floor. _He's lying!_ She urged herself, _He's gotta be lying somehow, he never tells the WHOLE truth! But, how many ways can a person die…?_ Satan was laughing his mind out. The humans stood deathly still, faces drained of any color. Even the robots trembled. The Devil vanished. No demons attacked them, they didn't have too, it would be like beating a dead horse with a stick. They were broken, everything fell apart. The group didn't get to sleep when they got back to the church. The robots couldn't even power down from distress. Everything had been for nothing.

**Rise of the Beasts**

Christian dared not breathe as he watched Lily's form crumble to the ground. Satan had shown his visit with the group to Christian. Even XYZ didn't try to strike the Devil. Christian's body glowed red with rage. His arms ripped out of his binding. The guards turned but it was too late. In an instant they had been impaled with their own spears. Christian walked out of the forest, setting everything he could on fire. Nothing pierced him, nothing touched him.

He walked into a big city, and upon judging it; he concluded that it was New York. But he could barely tell. Once great skyscrapers were reduced to rubble. The Empire State Building was now only 24 stories. Christian didn't know how big it had been originally, but he knew it had been pretty big. Christian walked to the 24th story, gun in hand. He watched the chaos below. Demons with laser shooting weapons and Military soldiers fought. It looked like a level from the game, _Shadow the Hedgehog_. There was hardly an inch of ground not covered in blood, or demon slime.

Suddenly, both bullets and demon projectiles were being shot at him. Not take any risks of being hit; he jumped into the fighting below. He fired at both demons and Military units, picking up ammunition and taking weapons from the fallen units. A TV screen caught his attention, on it; U.S. President Joseph King was giving a speech about protection and the Military or something of the sort. But then something unexpected happened. Joseph had placed a crown on his head. He was making himself king! Applause came from the TV. It showed a crowd of people cheering and clapping. A general, Gary Hastings, stood at Joseph's side, smiling. Then something hit Christian's attention. Gary was born and raised in Saint-Malo, a place known for having a good sea-faring heritage, while Joseph had never specified where he was born, and he had no confirmed birth records. _The beast from the sea... _Christian thought of Revelations in the Bible, _Is Gary. But, is Joseph the supposed beast from the earth…?_ A bullet whizzed by his head, knocking his mind back to the fighting. Determined to get his thoughts to Lily and the others, he continued fighting to get out.

Christian walked on the dusty road, cars and bodies were scattered across the scape. Demons shrieked at the sight of him, but kept their distance.

"C'mon, bitches! Come get some!" He yelled at them. The demons still stayed away. "Are you scared!" He shot at one of them. It tumbled to the ground. He was lonely, crazy, and insane. How could he be related to the Devil? He ran. Ran. Ran to the church, which was only a couple of miles ahead of him. He ran as fast as he could. That was when the demons decided to play with him. They shot him, threw him back, away from his destination. He fought back, and unleashed bullets among them. One by one they fell. They had served their purpose, whatever it had been.

Christian crawled along the ground, weak, exhausted, and depressed. Being weak and exhausted made sense to him, but he didn't know why he was so depressed. He pushed away the thought and continued his way to the church, the others were waiting.

**Child, Thy Name is Ruin**

Lily sat on the upper floor as the girls cried, and the boys fought with each other. Zack was determined to name himself the group's leader, claiming that being the oldest made him the smartest. While Austin and Larry opposed him, countering that they were Christian's best friends, and that he would have chosen either of them two. Lily could only sit in silence. The robots did nothing; they did not even try to stop the increasingly violent fight that was breaking out.

"I'm a whole shit-load smarter than you two assholes combined!" Zack yelled. He raised his rifle in the air, preparing to shoot. Austin and Larry aimed theirs at him. Nobody did anything to stop them. They looked just ready to kill each other, until _knock knock knock_. Somebody knocked on the door. Everybody stopped. Larry went to answer, but was held back by the others.

"What if it's the demons?" Zach scolded.

"They'll kill us all!" Austin added.

"Guys, stop!" Lily yelled, "The demons don't go on church property." She went to answer the door. When it opened, a collective gasp filled the air.

"Christian!" The Dudes yelled. The robots, oddly enough, were dancing a little.

He told them about the President and the general, how he suspected they were evil. Each of the teens had a look of skepticism on their faces. "Are you sure…?" Larry asked. He was among the few who actually respected Christian, "You don't even have any evidence!" Christian started to answer, but was cut off by Zach.

"He just wants to kill them to get US in trouble! He'll doom us all!" He yelled. Everybody murmured agreement. Lily stood quietly as Zach spoke his anger. "He's the same as he was a year ago! He never thinks of anyone but himself." The robots stared at the humans; they showed no signs of agreement or disagreement. One might have said that they looked at each other, almost as if conversing. Christian backed to the door, a machine gun in his hand. All but Lily and the robots aimed their weapons at Christian.

"Get out, now." Austin said with a hint of regret in his voice. "You've gotten way out of control; you pose a danger to all of us." AJ had a finger on the trigger.

"Outcast." Larry muttered. He placed his finger on his gun's trigger. They opened fire.

Christian ran as fast as he could. Bleeding, weak, and tired. His own friends had shot him! They tried to kill him! Christian took a moment to rest himself. _They, _he thought, _they tried to kill me… Even Larry…_ He felt intense hatred, he ran north, aiming to head past New York. _They'll regret this, they'll rue the day that they made an enemy of ME._ Christian ran day and night, not even stopping to rest.

He reached Satan's fortress, it had been situated just north of New York. The place had demons guarding every inch of it. He smashed his way through the gate, nothing tried to stop him. "Satan!" He yelled, "I have a deal for you." He walked on scarlet marble floor; at the end of the hallway he walked was a throne. And on that gold and red throne was the Devil. He sat with a smug grin of amusement, a grin in which Christian came to identify him with. The Devil chuckled.

"Is that so…? Have you come to join me? Did they cast you out, just as before…?" He asked. He didn't wait for an answer, "I suppose you want certain… luxuries, for your decision, yes? Of course you do, name what you wish, and in my power I shall grant it when I conquer this world. Go on, just tell me." He smiled in cruel delight. Christian thought for a moment.

"I want power, over one fourth of the world." He started, "I want money and weapons. An army and weapons for them." He paused, "And one last thing, if you lose, this never happened. And if you win, I kill the ones who cast me out." Lucifer seemed to think to himself.

"I see… I see… And this is all?" Christian nodded. "So be it, also, you shall lead my human army on its mission to overrun Georgia. I plan to conquer the world one country at a time. Now go, destroy the Military bases there. Send that state and its surrounding areas in horror and despair." Christian went to fulfill the gruesome command. His vengeance would finally begin.

**The March to Doomsday**

Christian stood at the top of the hill overlooking one of the Military bases in central Georgia. This was the last one they'd have to destroy to take the entire state. "Jason, come here." Christian said to one of the hundreds of troops behind him. The army ranged with girls and boys, from 12 to 35, each with considerable skill in firearms. A brown-haired boy of 14 shyly came to his side. He came as if afraid, with good reason, multiple times during the invasion had Christian grilled a couple troops for lack of obedience. Christian gave Jason an approving nod, hoping to ease the boy's fear. "Jason," he said,"Lead 3/4ths of the army on an all-out frontal assault and distract them for as long as possible, retreat if necessary, leave the rest to me and the others." The boy nodded and quickly went to rally up 6000 in the army. "Heheh," Christian chuckled, with a smirk, "Alright, last catch of the day. Let's bring this big boy in hook, line, and sinker."

While Jason took most of the army with his front attack, Christian snuck into the back with the rest. He knew that each base had a mother computer. If you take that out, then the whole place crumbles. "Alright," He said to his troops, "Split up into 20 groups and search." They obeyed; he went alone, due to the fact that he was the most powerful of them all, and could easily take care of himself. He went straight to the heart of the building. The hallway was narrow, and had no places to hide. At the end, two heavily armed men guarded a door. _Bingo!_ Christian thought. He raised his rifle. _Thud, thud._ The two bodies fell to the floor. Christian walked through the door. It was what he suspected. "Attention all mobile units," he spoke into his headset; "Target found, begin retreat. I repeat, begin retreat." He pressed a button, switching his frequencies. "Yo, Leslie, you got the work?" He asked.

A girl's voice spoke from the earpiece, "Yeah, I got it. Connect me up and get the heck out of there! Jason says almost everybody's made it out, and the Military is starting to go back inside."

"Gotcha." Christian replied. He took out a USB stick and connected it to the computer. Leslie would then hack into the motherboard and tear it to bits. She would also set the building to self-destruct. So he'd have to run. Fast. And that's what he did.

Feb. 11th, 2017.

Christian stood at Mt. Saint Helens. It had gone extinct about a year ago, so he was fairly safe. Satan had ordered him to capture the other two corners of the U.S. Leslie had just destroyed the 8th Military base in the state. There was 1 state left to conquer. He found it weird that he'd only seen Leslie once, when they'd introduced her, her job, and age. She was a petite Mexican, who was about 19. She wore contacts and almost always had her black hair in a ponytail. He had heard that she could use her charm to get into usually off-limits areas, like nuclear power-plants and the like. It gave Christian no surprise, she was cute.

"Sir," Jessica shook him back to reality, "Umm, sir, should we start moving?" Jessica's light face had a look of fear on it, for the same reasons Jason had. She was pretty, and had dirty blonde hair. She didn't want to be burned to a crisp, and she'd be a waste of beauty to burn, anyway. Christian paused, and decided he'd have a little fun.

"You dare!" He yelled, scaring Jessica backwards. Being 5 years he senior, he could take her down without problem. "I was planning our next attack, dammit!"

"I-I'm sorry, sir. I-I was just-"Jessica whimpered.

"Silence!" He said, and faked a thought, "Maybe I should use a different punishment than usual…" He feigned a naughty grin. Jessica froze.

"No, no, please, don't! I-I'm only 14!" She cried.

"You have brought upon your own punishment." He said, smiling.

She hung on his sleeve. "Don't make me do it! Please, anything but that! I wouldn't be able to live with myself!" She begged, he took her shirt off. "No! I'll do anything! Just please, don't rape me!" She started to cry. Christian stopped, and feigned a look of confusion.

"Rape? Is that what you thought?" He faked a laugh, "No, no. That wasn't my plan at all! Hahaha!" He smiled at her, "Because you have humored me, I shall spare you punishment. Go, and get ready, we shall leave at dawn." She quickly walked away, teary-eyed and chiding herself.

**Captured Love**

Michelle woke up in a bed, a soft one. She sighed, how long had she been staying here? Ever since all Hell broke loose and her parents evacuated the house. Last month she heard that Georgia had been invaded, and wondered if Christian was ok. He was a nice person who openly admired her, despite her being white and he being from Thailand. She worried about him, was he wandering the streets, alone and starving? Was he hiding in a sewer system? Or was he even killing demons with the Military? _Nah,_ she shook the last thought from her head, Christian was never much of a fighter.

She turned the TV in her room "on". The reporter spoke, "-Yesterday the Military was completely exterminated in Oregon. All Military units were killed in the explosion. Officials believe that the attack was related to the other attacks in southern California and Georgia." _California? Must've missed that one, _she thought, _wait…_ The man continued to talk, she turned him off. Her face went pale. She was in the direct center of the four corners that had been destroyed. She had once learned from Christian that the armies usually go for the center after destroying the surrounding areas. She pushed the thought aside and went to comb her brown hair.

Yelling erupted from outside her window. She looked outside to see a horrifying sight. Buildings around the town were in flames. A mob of teens and middle-aged people were setting the buildings close to her on fire. Then she saw a 14-year old boy pouring a liquid around her house. She opened the window and sniffed, _Is that, kerosene?_ Someone ran between two burning buildings. "Christian?" Michelle said in disbelief. It couldn't be him. The person lit something in his palm and set her building on fire. "Mom! Dad!" She ran out of her room to get downstairs. The building shook, setting her off balance. "AAH!" Time moved at unrecognizable speed. She found herself screaming and stuck under a beam of wood. That was when she passed out.

"Ugh…" Michelle groaned, "Wha- where am I…?" Something smacked her face.

"Shut up," a man's voice said. Her vision slowly became clearer. She was tied to a stone hallway wall, arms and legs outstretched. Multiple other people were bound the same. She felt a slight breeze.

"Wha?" She looked at herself, she had nothing on! Nor did any of the other people, who she took to be other prisoners. The man beat her again.

"I said shut up! If I had the chance, I'd… But no, the boss is going to interrogate you first, and THEN I get to have my fun." The man laughed, he was pudgy, and was generally unattractive. _God, don't let him touch me, _she thought, _it's embarrassing enough to be held captive like this._

A door opened at the end of the hallway. Two teens took the first captive in. The prisoner they took was a boy of about 16. He had multiple bruises, as if the cruel man had beaten him a lot. She was at the end of the line, and she watched as the prisoners in front of her went in, some came out ok, others didn't look like they made it. The boys were placed into cells, still naked. The girls that lived were raped by both males and females, by any age above 15. They took turns abusing the girl. They then threw them into cells with the boys. Before she knew it, the teens were taking Michelle into the interrogation room. The next time she'd be out was when she was dead or was going to be abused.

She was placed into a concrete room. They locked the door behind her. The floor was cold, and was stained in multiple places with blood. "He-hello…?" She whimpered, something moved behind her. "Who's there?" A figure in a dark robe sat on a seat in the corner. It pointed to a chair on the opposite side of the room. Only its feet and hands showed.

"Sit," It said. She did so, crossing her legs and placing a hand over herself, trying to hide her curved features. "Tell me," it started, "Did you try to AVOID me here?" Michelle sat nervously. Was this Satan?

"Yes," she said.

"How about I show you something new, I'm quite fond of brunettes." It chuckled. It stood and walked over to her. She tensed.

"What are you going to do to me…?" She squeaked. It put its face right next to hers and whispered.

"We're going to play a game." It said. The person touched her waist.

"No, don't do this!" She begged, slapping away its hand. He, she figured, continued caressing her against her will. "Stop!" She yelled, trying to break free as he wrapped his arms around her. "Let me go!" He didn't stop, and he stroked her.

"You will come to enjoy my touch…" He said.

"I-I don't like this! Get away from me!" She cried. The person let go.

"Wahahaha!" He laughed. "Ok, ok, I'm done. C'mon 'Chelle, you know I'd never go THAT far!" The person laughed. He tore off his robe. _Wait, _she thought, _only one person calls me…_

"Christian!" She guessed. It was. "What are you- Why did- How…?" Michelle's face started to blush. Standing naked in front of a friend who just pretended to actively sexually abuse her and whom of which was also wearing nothing. With a person that she hadn't seen in years, it was an odd way to reunite. "Y-you perv! I thought you were really going to…!" She tried to be angry, but was happy that he was alive. She hugged him and, remembering both of their conditions, quickly let go. She blushed again, "Well, maybe if I knew it was you… I might have… No, no. That's just… no." She shook her head.

"It's cool, Michelle," Christian said with a careless charm that she came to know him by, "maybe when I'm done with Satan we can finally go to relax, and finish what started here." He winked at her and smiled, making her face turn red. They walked out of the building naked, as content and blissful as the first humans.

**Confrontation**

Michelle woke up and glanced at him. He was a lot taller than she remembered. He had let her come along with him and the army. She sighed; maybe Christian wasn't as bad as they said. Maybe deep down, he was just lonely, and it pushed him over the edge. Whatever the reason, he was part of Satan's legion. She wondered what had happened since she last saw him… At a church camp… Worshipping God…

Christian wore nothing but a cape with an arm strap on his left arm and bronze plating on his other. The cape was bullet-proof, so the strap allowed him to take cover behind it. Although it was pretty interesting that he wasn't even wearing pants, or a shirt, or even underwear, letting his thing show. She wasn't much better off, they couldn't find anything that wasn't scorched to fit her, so she had to improvise with some pieces of cloth and some string. It covered her lower half enough, and she found some more for her top half.

It didn't really bother her that she had little to wear, though. Most of the people in the army didn't wear anything. They either grew out of their clothes or got so smelly they had to burn them. So basically it was just an army of naked people with expertise in guns. "Time to move," Christian said. He picked up his machine gun and started rallying up the army.

They had been walking for hours, Christian had sent a scout up ahead to see how far it was from Satan's home base in New York. Michelle found herself walking next to Christian. He had a determined look on his face, gladiolus, (a type of Roman sword) in hand, cape flowing in the wind. "Stop," he said. He looked at the sky; the sun was beginning to set. He turned to the troops, "We will camp here tonight." The people in front, carrying tents, set them up. A couple of people went hunting. Others found a nearby stream to bathe in. Of course, Michelle found it creepy that everyone took a bath at the same time. She didn't take one until all of the boys left. There was a buddy system, in case Military troops came in the middle of the night, so she couldn't bathe alone, and she didn't feel right around the guys in the army. She finished up and slept with ease alone in one of the tents.

The next morning, the scout came back. He was wounded with bullet holes all over. "There are people up ahead, all teens." He gasped, "They had, robots!" He collapsed from exhaustion. Michelle saw a grim look on Christian's face.

"I'm going alone," he ordered to the troops, "stay until I come back." Michelle stood in front of him.

"I'm going with you." She said.

"No, obviously they can take down a trained professional, they'll easily kill you!" He said. The army looked in fear, but Michelle couldn't figure out why. He was tough, and violent. But what could he do alone, blow them up?

"I'm going," she demanded, "and that's final, I'm not letting you go alone." Christian sighed.

"So be it," he said.

The teens were in a large group, the robots had scary weapons. They were terrifying; it looked like they could take down anyone. But Christian went cool, calm, like a movie actor on the red carpet. He smiled his cunning, _you don't know what you're up against, _smile. The group was wide-eyed realizing that one half-naked person and a girl, the boy with a sword and a gun, just walked out of the trees. But something really scared Michelle.

They said, "Christian… Didn't we kill you?" And all but the robots aimed their weapons at him.

**Trial by Imprisonment**

Christian stared at them. Lily could've sworn he was dead, but here he was, alive, naked, and with some girl, who was also naked. Everybody aimed at him, so she did the same. The girl hugged Christian and whispered something in his ear, worry showed on her face. Christian laughed, "Ha! Michelle here thinks that I can't take any of you alone, is that right?" He looked at her; she gave him a shy nod. "Come, fire at me, and see what happens." Before Lily could scream, "Don't!" The group opened fire. She saw a terrified look in Michelle's face. But Christian stood with his arms open, a black fire surrounded him. The bullets didn't affect him. "NOW!" Christian bellowed, "FACE MY ULTIMATE POWER!" He disappeared and Lily felt heat scorching her back. She turned and saw Christian taking down the group, one by one. First Larry, then Austin, Zach, even the girls fell by his flaming hand. He stared at Lily; a chill went down her spine.

"Please, don't hurt me!" She squealed. He glared at her, as if trying to decide whether it best to kill her or not. He grabbed her arm with an iron grip. It hurt like she was being burned. She screamed and tried to get away.

"You're coming with me." He said, he picked up the unconscious bodies of the others and took them into the forest. The robots stood back and watched Christian take the humans away.

"I suggest rescuing Lillian and the other humans," Gamma said. He crouched to observe heat readings.

"Negative," Beta buzzed, "Doing so would destroy us; even as XYZ Unit we cannot eliminate the creator." Delta pounded his weapon in agreement.

"Beta is correct," He beeped, "Sensors also indicate highly armed organic units in the direction creator and Michelle headed." X-013 stood up.

"The creator left me as charge of this unit," He said, "Therefore leaving me leader, I nominate a rescue team." Z-999, Execution-Bot, and Gamma pounded their weapons. "It is affirmative, we depart immediately." And so they did.

Michelle watched as the teen group, led by Christian, played a game of capture the flag. They had guns filled with water bullets; they stung, but left no permanent damage. She watched as Christian lead half of his group, about 1000 teens, through enemy territory. The camp was set to use four clearings, an adult clearing, and three consecutive teenage clearings. The battlefield was the middle, where she was standing. A kid from the other team ran through the brush, carrying Christian's flag. A water bullet hit him in the thing, and he went down. Some of Christian's team retrieved the flag and went back to hide it again.

Michelle looked at the new prisoners on the other side of the field. They were tied to posts. All of them were conscious now. They had first tried to get free, but eventually gave up. She walked over to them. One of the boys spoke. He had slightly dirty blonde hair and glasses.

"So what are you going to do, force us to have it with you?" He said sarcastically. The other boys snickered.

"Maybe she wants all of us to do it to her." Another one, she took to be the oldest, teased. Michelle glared at him.

"Ooh… She be checking you out, man." The other boy said. She slapped both of them.

"Shut up, both of you." She tried to stay calm, "You're only alive because of ME. I begged Christian to keep you jerks alive. You should be thankful." All of them stared at her, and then the guys started staring at her body. She punched each one of them, "Eyes off, boys! This isn't yours to look at! I only let one guy see me like this, and even that happened by accident."

"Yes," Christian said behind her, "and you all have something more to worry about. Each one of you will become entertainment for the army, tomorrow. Think about what this event might be." He wrapped his arm around Michelle's shoulder and led her away to the campfire, where dinner and a sing-along would be. She looked back and saw a shocked face on one of the girls. They had known him before; could it be that the girl had liked him?

A human fence surrounded the clearing, the captives were bound in the center of the clearing. Christian stood beside her on a wooden crate. "Prisoners!" he yelled into a megaphone, "You are here for defiling the missions of the army, and for opposing Satan! As a consequence, you will be shot down!" A cheer went up from the army. The boys had a look of determination on their faces. While the girls were tense, and looked afraid. The army aimed their weapons. Christian stood with a grim smile. A robotic voice cried over the clearing: "Targets visible, fire all weapons. Attack! Attack!"

**The Decision**

Christian heard yells around the army. Military units came with the call of Gamma. How they'd recruited them, Christian hadn't the slightest clue. "READY ALL WEAPONS!" Christian ordered, "OPEENN FIRE!" He spotted Michelle, cowering behind a bush. Of course she wasn't used to seeing people dying. He ran towards her, only to be blocked by all six of his creations.

X-013 spoke, "Creator, there is no escape for you." They locked their weapons on him.

"Target must be eliminated." Execution-Bot beeped. "Your evil ends here, Christian."

"You dare to oppose ME!" Christian yelled, "Why you traitors! I will crush you, just as I will the Military!" Christian took out his gladiolus, "I will turn you into scrap metal!" Christian lunged at the robots, blocking the incoming bullets until he got close enough to strike them. The piercing screams stopped everyone in their tracks.

A boy yelled to him, "Sir, we must retreat! Almost all of our forces are gone!" The boy then fell, shot in the back. Christian than erupts into flames and barrels through the robots, taking Michelle by an unlit hand and running to the north-east, to Satan's base. Recovering from their initial shock, the robots fired at them. He covered their retreat with his bullet-proof cape.

Satan stood in front of his throne, arms crossed, and a scowl on his face. He stared holes into Christian. He took no notice of faithful Michelle, who was positioned behind a wall so that no-one could see her. "I'm very disappointed in you…" He sneered. Christian stood firm, as if not yet willing to bow to Satan. "I set you as head of my army… And you have them obliterated in one fell swoop!" Christian shivered.

"Hey," he said, "It wasn't my fault that the robots appeared!" Satan closed his eyes and sighed.

"Maybe…" Satan growled, "If I offer another reward for your service…?" A girl walked around the corner. From what Michelle could see, she was Mexican, and had black hair. She wore a very revealing dress, and stood in front of Christian in a suggestive way.

"Hi…" She said seductively. She gave him a smile and a wink. Satan grinned a toothy smile. Was Christian falling for his plan? Michelle adjusted her balance to get a better look.

"Leslie offered herself to be yours…" Satan said, "My original plan was to give you another chance only. But I find this a better idea to add with it…" The girl, Leslie, drew close to him, her skin against his. She closed her eyes. She noticed that Christian had taken a step backwards.

Michelle tried to block it out, but she had to do something. She stepped out onto the hall. "Christian!" She yelled, "Stop! Don't do it!" She ran to him. Christian spun, his eyes showing relief. Leslie had a look of shock on her face. This wasn't supposed to happen. Her face quickly turned to anger. She forced Christian to look at her.

"Who is this?" She said, trying to keep back her anger. Christian looked Leslie in the eyes.

"A friend, found her on the way." He turned to Michelle with a look of sadness. Or was it pain? _Don't do it, _she thought, knowing what was coming next. He turned back to Leslie, "How she followed me, I haven't a clue." Leslie smiled. _But-but we're, _Michelle thought, frantically.

"Take her away!" Leslie yelled. Two demon guards appeared out of nowhere. They took her by the arms and dragged her down the hall. She was almost at the end. Why would he betray her?

Christian watched as they took her. Was this really what he wanted? To serve his maker and be the master of a beautiful girl, who might not even have a care in the world for him? Or did helping Michelle, his girlfriend, a girl he knew had loved him no matter what, be more important than having a sexually arousing slave, who would give him anything? What should he do? He could get away now, yes; make a break for the woods, never to return. He looked at Leslie, whose curves were visible through her dress, who could one day eventually love him. Then he looked at Michelle, who was his only friend. Would he give up everything for her? A girl who would be nice, and follow God no-matter the cost? Who he could completely trust? The woods seemed like a good choice, now. He stared at the outside. Was he really Satan's creation? He could find some answers if he fled. But that would mean abandoning both Leslie and Michelle. Both would eventually be abused by the soldiers, considering they didn't run before that.

Michelle was almost at the end of the hallway, eyes pleading to him: _Please, don't leave me, _her eyes said, _they'll do horrible, horrible things to me. Don't leave me here to be raped. I just wouldn't be able to take it._ He then thought of Leslie, was that why she offered to be his? Because she knew she'd eventually be used as a sexual slave? He didn't want anything bad to happen to either of them. What could he do?

Christian closed his eyes and sighed. He'd made up his mind. "Satan," he said, "Tell them to stop; I want Michelle to hear this." They did, even though the Devil hadn't said anything. He breathed; this was to decide his fate.


End file.
